Charter of Anathema
Below is the charter of the Anathema alliance. The First Call – The Call to Membership 1. Membership Requirements Not everyone is called to be an Anathema. It takes special skill, intelligence, and ability to join the ranks of an elite alliance. 2. Membership Process a. Members must post an application within the appropriate area b. This application may require an interview via IRC for more assessment c. This application and interview will be reviewed by the Sapienti of Brotherhood d. The Sapienti will then approve or reject membership 3. Rights of an Anathema - Each Anathema is entitled to the respect and courtesy of both Brothers and leaders. - Each Anathema has the right to speak out against a perceived wrong and be heard by a Praetor of the Sapienti. - Each Anathema has the right to challenge the decisions or positions of leadership with a public forum and subsequent vote - Each Anathema has a right to pride, respect and honor that shall not be taken away 4. Requirements of an Anathema - Each Anathema is required to follow the rules and orders mandated by both government and Calling until revoked by another rule or revoked by public forum - Each Anathema member is required to contribute in wartime as seen fit by the government - Each Anathema is required to contribute to the good of their Brothers and the good of themselves through whatever means necessary - Each Anathema must contribute something to the alliance be it government appointment, financial program contributions, or other contribution - Each Anathema must remain mature and appropriate on both the forums and IRC The Second Call – The Call to Leadership 1. Overview The call to leadership is a lofty goal that can affect many members. Leadership can only be the best of the best, and the greatest of the great. Many shall serve in positions both high and low, striving for the betterment of the Anathema. The great leader and overseer of the Anathema is the Emperor. Under him is the Conclave of Seven Sapienti who controls the various projects of the alliance. Each Sapienti (not including the Praetors) may have up to two Disciples to serve side-by-side with. These Disciples will help complete everyday tasks in each department. 2. The Emperor The Emperor of the Anathema is the loftiest position within the alliance. He has the power to create and remove any and all regulations outside the charter that he wishes. He has the power to appoint and remove all government positions. His authority and power can only be challenged by a majority vote of the Conclave of Sapienti. Otherwise, the Emperor’s words are the Anathemas deeds. May he rule long and in prosperous times. 3. The Conclave of Sapienti a. Overview The Conclave is made up of seven members each with their own specific function and purpose. Each can hire and remove their own workers and appoint them with tasks. The Conclave itself functions to debate the various paths that should be followed by Anathema. It can overrule a decision of the Emperor with a two thirds vote of its members. A description of the function of each follows. b. Praetors of the Sapienti These Conclave members are the seconds in command of the Anathema. The Praetors oversee the work of the various Sapienti and coordinates their projects. He helps with intra-alliance cooperation and the overall functioning of the Council. c. Sapienti of Brotherhood This Conclave member serves in the capacity of helping gain and screen new recruits. His job is to recruit new members, make sure they are worthy of entering and mask them on the forums. He will work closely with the Sapienti of Wisdom in preparing Anathema for full membership. d. Sapienti of Wisdom This Conclave member serves new members in learning the ways and techniques of an Anathema, as well as a nation. They help set up guides and programs for the teaching and betterment of both new and old members. They also help prepare Anathema for leadership roles and positions within the Brotherhood. e. Sapienti of the Outside World This Conclave member serves as an intermediary between the Anathema and the world. His voice is heard throughout all other lands. He helps organize treaties of cooperation between other alliances and serves as the face of the Anathema to others. f. Sapienti of Betterment This Conclave member serves as an organizer and former of policies which better individual Anathema. They organize circles of trade, tech deals and other programs that improve the wealth and prosperity of each individual. g. Sapienti of Battle This Conclave member serves as the leader of the Anathema military. He organizes the ranks within the military and appoints leadership as he sees fit. This Sapienti organizes drills and strike teams and serves as the general of the Anathema. He also must keep the war skills of the Anathema honed for battle at all times. h. Sapienti of the People This Conclave member serves as the heart of the Brotherhood. This Sapienti helps be the voice of the people on the Conclave and proposes and carries out projects to help them to better enjoy the experience of Anathema. As he represents the people, he has the right to kick out a misbehaved member. He serves as a helper to all departments and helps build the community within the Brotherhood. The Third Call - The Call to War 1. Tech Raiding a. Tech raiding any AA is not allowed under Anathema law b. Anyone on "None" is a fair target 2. Treaty Chaining a. All of Anathema's treaties, stated or otherwise are non chaining documents. The Fourth Call - The Call to Reform 1. The Emperor a. If it is found that the Emperor of Anathema is no longer catering to the needs of the alliance and acting out if its best interests the Sapienti may call for a Vote of No Confidence. b. When called this vote must pass with a two thirds plus one vote of the Sapienti and then 75% of the alliance membership. 2. Praetor of the Sapienti a. If a Vote of No Confidence passes a Praetor of the Sapienti will become the new emperor and will appoint a new Praetor within 72 hours. b. The Praetor who becomes Emperor will be decided by either the Emperor Emeritus or by a majority vote of the Council of Sapienti if the Emperor Emeritus is unable, unwilling, or deemed unfit to choose. 3 Reform within the Council a. The Emperor has the right and is encouraged to appoint and remove government positions when needed. All those who are worthy of government shall be appointed in their due time in order to better the alliance. Such changes are not open for discussion or appeal. The Fifth Call – The Recalling 1. Overview a. Though the Call resounds throughout all of Planet Bob it can still be improved upon. Each member may bring their own ideas to the Sapienti of the People to be brought before the Conclave to be voted upon. b. An amendment to the call must receive a majority plus one vote of the Conclave of Sapienti to be approved. Ratified on the 27th of February, 2011 Signed in blood by the Holy Emperor, Kevanovia Category:Anathema